The increased use and implementation of RFID transmitters and transponders (e.g. RFID devices in accordance with ISO 14443, ISO 15693, or proprietary implementations), in access control systems, payment systems, and other short and/or near field communication (NFC) applications, as well as logistics and radar applications, has led to a further increase of the deployment of RFID receivers and transceivers in mobile (communication) devices. Particularly, when RFID receivers and transceivers are implemented in portable mobile devices, such as mobile phones (smart phones) or body worn devices, e.g. wrist worn electronic smart watches, the electronic components required for implementing these RFID receivers and transceivers contribute significantly to the overall size and weight of these mobile devices. Moreover, contrary to the increasingly shorter life cycles of the firm and software modules of these mobile devices, which are flexibly and regularly updated with improved and additional features and functions, the RFID receivers and transceivers remain unchanged, because it is considered too labor intensive and costly, and thus impractical, to change hardware components in these mobile devices.